You're Still the One
by moments.in.spring
Summary: Finchel future-fic.  Many years after graduation Finn comes to see Rachel's show on Broadway.  He had to talk to her.  Of course, they do a lot more than just talk.  They are Finn and Rachel after all.  One-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p>He had come to see her show. He had come to see her. Rachel Barbra Berry, his high school love. She had made it on Broadway, and tonight was the closing night of her role of Fanny Brice in the revival of Funny Girl.<p>

He couldn't help but to watch in awe from the moment the show started to the moment when it ended. She had come a long way since high school. They both had.

He made his way backstage, successfully avoided security. They did date in high school after all. He figured should have some right to at least see her in person.

He found her sitting in her chair in her dressing room. She had just got out of costume and was preparing herself for the interviews.

"Well look who it is, Rachel Berry, winner of two Tonys and star of now three successful Broadway plays."

She looked at him through the mirror and smiled.

"How did you like the show?"

"You of course were fantastic. Although, the dude playing did Ricky sound sharp."

"You are indeed right he was. I figured you would catch that, you being the director of the back-to-back Nationals winning Glee Club and all."

"Yes, but if I was to comment on the choreography, I would be a hypocrite. Considering how I hire someone to choreograph the dance numbers for me."

"Let me guess, Mike Chiang?"

"Ding Ding we have a winner. That dude is a dancing genius. So glad he finally moved to New York. He loves it here. Who wouldn't?"

"Well Mr. Hudson I know you love it here. With all the praise and fame you receive here from all the books that you write. They are calling you the next Nicolas Sparks."

"I wish."

"They're right. I recently read your lasted one, _St. Puckelberry Fuinn._It was so eloquently written, but I hate how you ended it with a cliffhanger."

"That's what my next book is for. _Frankenberry_. It comes out next month. You know I would have named it _Finchel_, but people would think the story would be about a pastry."

"Great, I'll be standing in front of local bookstore at midnight to buy one. I'll even wait for hours just to have it signed. It would the perfect excuse to see you. I'm surprise you wife doesn't get jealous of all the romance between the two main characters Lea and Cory. Rumor has it that the characters are based off the author's real life romance."

"As long as I dedicate each novel to her she doesn't mind. She's just awesome like that."

She opened her locked jewelry boxed and took out a beautiful ring that she then placed on her left hand. She turned around to face him. "I'm really glad you could make it tonight.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm sorry I couldn't come to more shows, but I had to watch my kids. Our usual sitter went to college, I now I'm stuck watching those crazy two. I was however fortunate to hire a sitter for tonight."

"The wife working tonight?"

He nods. "She works night shifts while I work during the day. But she's moving up in her profession, so after tonight she taking a little break. You know Rach, That's quite the ring you got there." He takes a seat in the chair next to hers.

She extends her left hand and gazes at it. "Yeah. It sure is. And I've got quite the husband as well. Any girl would be lucky to have him as a husband."

"It must have cost a fortune." He says as she leans forward towards him, their faces just inches away.

"I know it did." She whispers. He raises his eyebrows.

"Look Finn, I love my husband. He's the man of my dreams. He's my man. While I keep Rachel Berry as my stage name, I have legally taken his last name."

"I never said that you didn't love him, he's your husband. You don't think I love my wife? She's my other half. But you can't deny us babe. Whether you like it or not Rachel Berry you and I are tethered."

"You're just jealous that my man is successful and handsome."

"You're just jealous that my woman is successful, beautiful, and the mother of my children."

She leaned forward some more so that their lips were only a centimeter apart, both feeling the breath of the other.

"How about I show you just how jealous I am."

"Deal, only if I get to show you just how jealous I am."

"Fine, but you have to wait until after all the interviews."

* * *

><p>He sat in the cab, watching Rachel doing her interviews. He couldn't help but to listen.<p>

"I owe everything to my husband, without him I would have had never achieved my dreams. If you're watching this babe, I hope you know just how much I love you!" Rachel said. He smirked at her when he caught her eye and she let out a small giggle. The press took another 15 minutes before finally she was done and discreetly walked into the cab he was in.

Thank god the taxi driver was old because he had no idea what was going on. The moment the cab took a left the two starting making out. Like making out, as if the world was about to end. She sat on his lap, facing him with her legs wrapped around him. He opened his mouth and their tongues met and caressed the other. She was wearing a sleeveless dress that now showed so much cleavage. She arched her back as he began to lick all over her smooth, silky neck. Just as she began to pepper his neck with her kisses they reached the hotel. He quickly paid and carried Rachel off to the hotel. Her makeup was all messed up anyways so no one would recognize her.

They quickly got a room and went into the elevator. They would have continued their made out in there, but they were sharing the elevator with a little boy and his mom. The little boy had pushed all the buttons on the elevator, so now they were eagerly waiting. Their room was on the 20th floor, and right now they were on the 4th floor. The little kid started to giggling at the two, causing a very horny Finn to clench his firsts together. She seemed to understand his frustration and decided to tease him a little while the boy and his mom wasn't looking. He felt himself go instantly hard as she cupped him. He groaned in satisfaction and she seductively asked "What's wrong Finny?"

He couldn't take it any longer; when the 8th door opened he grabbed Rachel's hand and took her to the other elevator, an empty one. The moment the door closed he grabbed her ass and lifted her up towards him. She wrapped her legs around him and cupped his face in her hands while kissed him senselessly. They reached their floor and ran hand in hand to their room. It was just like old times. It was like they were teenagers again.

He opened the door and Rachel tackled him onto the bed. "Let's make this quick Finn, I still have to go home." She quickly took off every piece of jewelry she had on and placed it on the night stand. She unbuttoned his shirt and quickly took off his belt. He unzipped her dress while she took off his pants. He could see just how soaked he made her and smiled. She frowned and ripped off his boxers. She stroked him then sucked on him hard. She knew what she could do to him, what only she could do to him. He moaned her name over and over again. The only name he could ever really moan. She was the only one who pleasured him.

She licked him all over his body before finally meeting his lips. Quickly he turned the two around so that now he was on top. Since she wasn't already wearing a bra, the only thing he had to take off was her soaked thong. She giggled as he ripped it off and tossed it off to the side; she knew just how great he was going to make her feel. He stroked her before sucked on her hard. She moaned and arched her back, gripping on his back for dear life. He stuck his tongue inside her and that made her go weak. He finally stuck his fingers inside of her and found that position he long mastered that sent her over the edge.

"Finn, I need you…"

"Need what baby, tell Finny what exactly you need."

"I need you inside me."

"I'm sorry what?"

"I NEED YOU TO SCREW ME SO HARD RIGHT NOW MR HUDSON!"

"As you wish, Miss Berry."

He thrust himself into her and together they moved, quickly finding a rhythm. This was his Rachel, the only one he could make love to. They didn't even use a condom; they didn't need to.

"I love you." She whispered after he released into her. He collapsed on top of her and kissed her again.

"I love you too." They laid there for a moment. He stroked her hair while she was rubbing his thighs.

"I should probably go home now. I'm positive my husband didn't do the dishes."

"Yeah, my wife should be home soon. I bet the sitter fell asleep."

* * *

><p>He was right, the sitter did fall asleep so nothing was cleaned. Boy was his wife going to lecture him about not hiring teenagers. After he paid her, he kissed his two kids goodnight. They were beautiful. They were the perfect blend of him and his wife. His little girl even had her nose.<p>

He went to his room and changed into his sleeping clothes. He laid on his bed and waited of his wife. She was home now, she was just doing the dishes.

He closed his eyes and listened as she kissed their kids goodnight and sang each of them a quick lullaby. They were a family, the four of them.

"Busy day babe?" He heard her say as she entered their room. He opened his eyes and there she was, his wife.

"Very. I was involved in some very tiring activities today."

"Really? It's funny because so was I."

"It was worth it though."

She frowned. "You ruined my thongs Finn, they were brand new!"

"Babe, that's the sole purpose of woman's clothing."

"To have them ripped by your husband during sex?"

"Exactly dear, you're so smart. And sweet too, for saying all that nice things about me to the press."

"Well I meant every word I said tonight. I really am lucky to have you as my man. I also love it when we role-play."

"Same here, and I'm the lucky one. I get to call the most famous, beautiful, sexy, and talented Broadway star my wife."

"Well are you just going to lay there or are you going to help your wife out of this dress?"

"You know we can't do it here. We don't want the kids to be traumatized if we wake them up and they see what it is their parents actually do. And our poor bed already has scratched and teeth marks from all the 'pleasure positions' we tried. That's exactly why we agreed to the hotel on our date nights."

"I know dear but I do need your help taking this off. I can't reach the zipper."

"Sure thing, Miss Berry."

"You know I hate it when you call me that."

"Sure thing, Mrs Hudson." He got up and unzipped her.

"Say it again." She said as she turned around to face him.

"Mrs Hudson. My one and only love. The one who is forever mine, faithfully." He leaned down and kissed her.

"It's been over eight years and I still can't help but to fan over being called that." She said as she changed into one of his large shirts.

"What? Mrs Hudson?"

"Yes, that and my legal name, Rachel Hudson. Looks like all my dreams came true. I'm on Broadway, won Tonys, have two wonderful children, married you."

"I know Rach, I'm living the dream too." He said as they laid down on their bed. He stared at his left hand at the ring Rachel placed on his over finger many years ago. It was a perfect day. Being with Rachel was just perfect.

"Will you sing to me babe?"

"When do I not? It's part of the routine."

_When I first saw you, I saw love._  
><em>And the first time you touched me, I felt love.<em>

_And after all this time, you're still the one I love._

_Looks like we made it_  
><em>Look how far we've come my baby<em>  
><em>We mighta took the long way<em>  
><em>We knew we'd get there someday<em>

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_  
><em>But just look at us holding on<em>  
><em>We're still together still going strong<em>

_(You're still the one)_  
><em>You're still the one I run to<em>  
><em>The one that I belong to<em>  
><em>You're still the one I want for life<em>

_(You're still the one)_  
><em>You're still the one that I love<em>  
><em>The only one I dream of<em>  
><em>You're still the one I kiss good night<em>

_Ain't nothin' better_  
><em>We beat the odds together<em>  
><em>I'm glad we didn't listen<em>  
><em>Look at what we would be missin'<em>

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_  
><em>But just look at us holding on<em>  
><em>We're still together still going strong (You're still the one)<em>  
><em>You're still the one I run to<em>  
><em>The one that I belong to<em>  
><em>You're still the one I want for life (You're still the one)<em>

_You're still the one that I love_  
><em>The only one I dream of<em>  
><em>You're still the one I kiss good night<em>

They soon fell asleep in each other's arms, they way they always have, the way they always will be.

Rachel Barbra Berry-Hudson is still the same woman he fell in love with in high school. She's the same woman he attended NYU with, the same woman he moved in with, the same woman he married, the same woman who gave him their two children, the same woman he saw perform tonight, the only woman he could really make love with, the same woman who slept besides him every night, and the only woman who is tethered to him for eternity.

She still is the one, has always been the one, and always will be the one for him.

* * *

><p>The song was <em>You're Still the One <em>by Shania Twain

Review!


End file.
